Pile of Books
by drainaxx
Summary: Library!AU where Sanji is a college student working as a librarian and Zoro just seems like he doesn't want to be around the library. ONE-SHOT.


Being the one in charge for the library is never the best job. For one, Sanji only accepted this job because his beautiful History professor Nico Robin had asked him to. She said that the library was short on staff so she decided to ask him to be one of the librarians. She knew that he wouldn't object because Sanji never say no to a woman. Ever.

But now it only led him to being bored most of the time. Usually around 8 to 10 where there's only a few people coming out of the library without checking out a book. Because the people leaving at that time usually had spent the whole day in the library reading away.

Sanji would probably go and help his old man around that time, but now that he's away in college like 5 hours away from the Baratie he couldn't do it. Mostly because it's basically impossible to go back and forth everyday, but also because the old man told him to stay in college and focus. No matter how irritating that man is, Sanji knew he would always listen to him.

It had happened around 6. On the day where sitting on a counter stamping some books became slightly more interesting.

The group that had entered the library is probably the group of people he wouldn't even imagine being in the library. The reason is because they're just too rowdy.

The group was led by a black haired boy who wore a strawhat all the time. Sanji knew Luffy just because he's the infamous first year who always got in a lot of trouble. More often in the cafeteria, where he is known to eat an enormous amount of food to fill his bottomless stomach.

The next to enter was a red-haired girl. He also knew who she is. Nami was on her sophomore year and was known for her killer body and her constant gambling – which she always seems to win. Sanji had asked her out for a few times but he always got turned down while she tossed her long hair back and sashayed away from him.

Beside her was a long-nosed boy who was always around Luffy tinkering with some stuffs Sanji wouldn't even dared to know. His name is Usopp and he also knew that he was usually placed on top of his engineering class by his professor, Franky who happened to be Nico Robin's husband.

But the last one was foreign for him. He has a bright green hair that reminded him of the Japanese moss-ball. His face was set on a scowl and his arms crossed like he the library was the last place he would want to be in. Despite that, the guy followed his group of strange friends. How the four of them became friends, he had no idea.

Nami noticed Sanji as she winked at him. He instantly swooned at her gesture and just practically shouted about how she looked beautiful today and how much he loves her. That action got him a mass of shushes from the people around him. A librarian being loud inside a library, he should've known better, they would've thought. But Sanji can't help but to swoon at Nami as she is his most beautiful angel.

"Stupid librarian," the green-haired man said as the two other boys just snickered and laughed about Sanji's actions. Sanji's head instantly snapped at them, giving them a glare which scared the long-nosed boy. Luffy on the other hand just grinned at him, patted his hat, and practically dragged Usopp to follow Nami who was already walking to the stairs that led to the second floor of the library.

The Japanese moss-ball however, stayed put in his place.

"What did you say, moss-head?" Sanji asked, anger filled his head.

The man looked at him and shrugged as he walked away following his friends to the second floor.

Wow, what an asshole.

That scene made everyone just looked at them for awhile until everyone finally stuck their heads back to their books or continued their quiet conversation with each other. Damn people.

It was around 8 when Luffy and his gang of misfits left the library while snickering. The boy giving Sanji another grin as he waved goodbye and practically bounced his way out of the building. But Sanji couldn't help but feel like they're missing something. Not that they didn't check out a book – Sanji didn't even know that they were even capable to being silent for a few hours. But just something.

At 10, he found himself checking the books for a little while before closing up the library. He climbed the stairs to the second floor just to see a light from a table lamp shining a thick book. The reader however, had fallen asleep in front of the book. His mouth was slightly opened but he seemed content.

Now, Sanji realized what had been missing. It was this man. The green-haired man. His friends had probably left him on purpose, hence the snickering.

As Sanji walked to the man, he wanted to kicked the man awake. But when he got closer, he just saw how at peace the man was. He savored what he saw. Personality aside, the man had a built body and a tanned skin. His left ear donned 3 golden earrings which made him look pretty badass. The man is downright gorgeous. Sanji don't always go for men, but if it's men like this, he couldn't deny.

Sanji peeked at the book opened in front of the man. It was about swords and he the page opened had a picture of a white sword and the words "Wado Ichimonji" written up top. The sword was beautiful. He wondered if the man was into swordsmanship or something.

Sanji glanced at the watch he's wearing on his left wrist that said 10.12 and finally kicked the man awake.

"The fuck?" The man said as he woke up, rubbing at his left eye. "Is it morning already?"

"What do you think, moss-brain. The sky outside is dark right now. You can obviously see it through the window," Sanji answered irritably. "You fell asleep and your friends left you here."

"What?" Well that woke him up. His dark orbs snapped wide at Sanji's words. "Why did they leave me here?"

"Probably don't want to disturb your peaceful sleep," Sanji said nonchalantly, getting a raised eyebrow from the other man. "What?"

"Why did you wake me up?" the man asked. Sanji was getting tired of this.

"Look man, just go because I need to close up right now," Sanji sighed. "I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep in my own bed, unlike a certain guy."

The man shrugged. "It was just a nap. No big deal," With that the man stood up and closed the book. But a question nagged at Sanji's brain.

"What's with the sword book?" Sanji asked curiously. The man put on his black leather jacket from the back of his chair which he wore when he came into the library.

"I do kendo," the man answered simply.

Sanji just nodded at him. Bingo. He was right.

"You're gonna borrow the book?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, the man closed the thick book, tucked it under his arms and walked downstairs to the counter. Sanji followed him shortly behind.

Sanji went behind the counter and took out the rubber stamp and ink pad to the counter table. He opened the cap and the ink pad and stamped the small card on the last page of the book that the green-haired man had put on the counter.

"So why are you even here?" The question had been lingering on his head since he saw him entering the library with the obvious scowl he put on. He was tired and it was late. His mind is probably just running on his own.

"To borrow a book, duh," the man answered obviously.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Besides that, genius. I can see you don't really want to be here."

The man groaned. "If I answer, can I leave?"

"Sure."

"I lost a bet to Nami said that there's a hot blond working here and I should probably ask that person out. Can you believe that?" He threw his hand as he wrote his name on the list of people borrowing books from the library.

Then the guy just grabbed his book and walked out of the library. Leaving Sanji stunned. He couldn't tell if it was the information or the fact that the guy didn't even recognize Sanji's hair color.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sanji bent down and looked at the name written on the list.

_Roronoa Zoro._

Well, at least now he got something to look forward to.

**A/N:** So I basically wrote this because of my horrible writers block. I probably pulled all of my hair pushing myself to do this because I haven't written in so long and it's affecting even my school stuffs.

Sorry that I can't finish The Tale of Sabo for now (if any of you do read it). But just know that I'm not gonna abandon that story. I just need even more time to do it.

Please do leave a review.

Putting a review will put a smile on the writer's face and help through their writer's block.


End file.
